Fruit Tidbits
by Ariyana
Summary: A Series of 100 to 500 word drabbles inspired by livejournal community 100 fruit's weekly challenges and Neko Ino's 100 word challenges.
1. My Protector

**Title: **My Protector  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Characters: **Tohru, Hana  
**Warnings:** character death

"Tohru-kun watch out!"

Before Tohru could react she felt herself being shoved out the way. She got her bearings just in time to see Hana being hit by a speeding car.

"Hana-chan!" Tears streaked her face as she ran to her fallen friend's side.

"I'd do anything to protect you," she whispered, weakly.

"You're going to be alright." Tohru sobbed. The sounds of sirens could be heard in the background as Hana offered her somber friend a weak smile. Slowly she slipped into unconsciousness never to wake again.

"Hana-chan, no! You can't die!" Tohru cried. "What will we do without you?"


	2. A Family Divided

**Title: **A Family Divided  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Characters: **Momiji, Momo and their parents  
**Warnings:** Character death

Momiji stood before the three graves filled with deep sadness and regret. He had always hoped that one day he would be united with his parents and sister but that hope was shattered now. Mama, Papa and Momo had all been taken away from him because of a freak plane crash. He knew that it had been silly to get his hopes up that his Mama would accept him but…Momo, he never got the chance to be the big brother he longed to be to her. What was the point of living, if those he held most dear were gone?


	3. Mountain Retreat

**Title: **Mountain Retreat  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Characters:** Kazuma and the younger Jyuunishi  
**Warnings:** Character Death

Kazuma Sohma usually only took Kyou into the mountains for training. It was their time to spend together. Recent family drama had put a strain on the younger Jyuunishi. So Kazuma decided to take them all into the mountains for a little getaway.

It seemed like a good idea at the time…until reality struck. Kyou and Yuki would not stop fighting. Kagura would intervene only to end up beating Kyou worse. Finally during a break in the bickering Kazuma noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Haru?"

"He went that way a bit ago."

"What? But that way leads to the cliff!"


	4. Unnoticed?

**Title: **Unnoticed?  
**Author**: Ariyana  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Genre: **Romance/Suspense  
**Characters**: Hana and ?  
**Warnings:** Slight AU

Hana had always been observant, watching everything and everyone who crossed her path. However she didn't noticed him at least not the way he wanted. They weren't in the same class but he had seen her and Honda Tohru talking to Yun-Yun. His manner was always cheerful but Hana even when she smiled she looked sad. Maybe it was his male pride but he wanted to see her smile for real. He stood hidden as she opened her shoe locker. A look of surprise registered across her face before she lifted the small box of chocolates to her heart. Looking toward his hiding place she smiled.


	5. Beneath The Surface

**Title: **Beneath The Surface  
**Author**: Ariyana  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Genre:** Humor/General  
**Word Count:** 199  
**Characters**: Kyou, Uo and Kagura  
**Warnings:** None

Kyou hated Valentine's Day but somehow every year it slipped his mind. Another year and he had forgotten again. He sighed in defeat realizing what after school would bring. No doubt a good beating, chocolate hearts and proclamations of love were headed his way. Why couldn't Kagura be less violent? His trail of thought was broken when a familiar rough hand pushed his head. Kyou looked up to see Uo standing over him.

"Hey! What was that for Yankee?"

"What, were you daydreaming about your girlfriend or something?" Uo teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kyou dreaded the words the moment he shouted them.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not blushing!"

"Kyon-Kyon's got a girlfriend!" Uo teased.

"I do not stop saying that, Yankee!"

Uo bend over a dead serious look in her eyes. "If you got someone who cares about your sorry butt then you should thank your lucky stars! Not everyone can be so fortunate."

"What business is it of yours?"

"It's not Happy Valentine's Day carrot top!" Uo said slamming a small box of chocolate on Kyou's desk. "Callit my peace offering." She added leaving a stunned Kyou to wonder what had just happened.


	6. Sunrise, Sunset

**Title:** Sunrise, Sunset  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Characters:** Shigure, Kureno and Akito  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and some other entities that are not me.

A cheerful veneer hides internal bitterness. The mask fools all but two. They both know how he feels but they lack the comprehension to know the depths of his soul. He loves her; he hates her but her hates his rival even more. He seeks to pry them apart and claim her for himself. He would willingly do his rival harm if it meant she is his prize.

The music changes cueing him to welcome the New Year like the rising of a new sun as his rival gracefully bids farewell to Old Year like the sunset on the horizon.


	7. Rough yet Soft

**Title:** Rough yet Soft  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Characters:** Kyou, Kagura  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and some other entities that are not me.

It seemed like just another day as Kyou walked home from school he was looking forward to some alone time until…

"Kyouuuuuu-kuuuunnnn!" a familiar voice cried out. Kyou turned just in time to see Kagura transform from her cheery demeanor to her violent demeanor. "My lovvvvvveeee!"

Rather than running Kyou braced himself for the inevitable beating. Everything went black when he opened his eyes again he was lying on the ground with her hugging him to her chest.

"Kyou-kun are you okay?" she asked gently caressing his face.

Kyou hated the violence but Kagura really did have a purr inducing touch.


	8. Cat in Need

**Title:** Cat in Need  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Characters:** Kyou and Luna  
**Challenge:** Crossover  
**Special Guest:** Luna from Sailor Moon  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and some other entities that are not me. Sailor Moon isn't mine either.

"_Hey look at the strange cat, quick catch it!_"

Kyou turned around to see a bunch of kids running in his direction. Suddenly a black cat landed on his head. The kids stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Kyou's glare.

"Oi! You little punks, why are picking on defenseless animals!"

"What's it to you?" One of the insolent brats yelled back as they ran off.

"Little brats…" he muttered taking the cat off his shoulder and examining her collar. "Luna, huh?" Kyou sighed as she purred against him. "Well Luna it looks like I should call your owner."


	9. Cat Lover

**Title:** Cat Lover  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Characters:** Kyou, Tohru and Luna  
**Challenge:** Crossover  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and some other entities that are not me. Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me either.  
**Notes:** Sequel to "Cat in Need".

"How adorable!" Tohru squealed taking the black cat out of Kyou's arms.

"_This is a nice change._" Luna thought.

"Well Kyou, bringing home stray cats? Finally deciding to embrace the cat lover in you?" Shigure teased.

"Oh save it! Some brats were picking on her. Besides she has a collar, so she's no stray."

"Usagi Tsukino?" Tohru read off the collar.

"Ooh her owner is a woman. I wonder…"

"Don't you be getting any ideas you dirty old man!"

"How could you think so poorly of me?"

"_What a smarmy fellow._"

"I'm going to get the cat something to eat."


	10. Escape

**Title:** Escape  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Characters:** Hana, Uo and Robin  
**Challenge:** Crossover  
**Special Guest:** Robin from Witch Hunter Robin  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and some other entities that are not me. Witch Hunter Robin doesn't belong to me either.

A feeling of foreboding filled her as she hurried to escape, in her haste she had clipped someone knocking the bag from his or hers hands.

"I'm so sorry." She said bending down to help gather the things. Her hand brushed against the other's hand.

"Fire…" the dark haired woman whispered.

"Excuse me."

"You're in danger. Come with me."

Quickly they went inside a store. "Arisa you haven't seen us."

"Sure thing, Hana."

Moments after the two girls hid a man entered. "Have you seen a blonde dressed in black come through here?"

"No sir, can't say that I have."


	11. Madness?

**Title:** Madness?  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Characters:** Akito, Naraku  
**Fandoms:** Fruits Basket/ Inuyasha  
**Word Count:** 314  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and some other entities that are not me. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Summary: **This is the extended version on Madness? Sorry but it is a spoilerish, not too specific but they are there.

What was happening, why were they all turning on her? She is their God, how can they disregard her?

"Everyone betrays me."

"_Then you must make them suffer._"

Her expression darkens thinking of how she will make them pay for causing her pain. Her mother, Rin, Tohru…all those wretched women would suffer, she would see to that. She would not let her Jyuunishi go. They share a bond of love and no one would break it.

"_They belong to you and nobody else._"

The voice in her mind is strong yet soothing. It comforts her. Visions of her father stand before her.

"_You were born to be loved._"

She believes him, his words are all that matters.

He deceives her using the memories of her father against her. Slowly he poisons her washing her innocence away. It is not hard considering the darkest that clouds her family. He feeds off her power, snaking his way through her very being. He has survived 500 years feeding off the doubts of mortals. Giving off the illusion that madness is the cause.

It has been far too long since he has been able to find such a perfect host. Her anger, fears and doubts make it easy for him to manipulate her malleable mind.

"You know nothing of love. The love you speak of is tainted!" a hateful voice sneers.

Long black hair and brown eyes truly disgust him. His disgust becomes her disgust as she tries to strangle the life out of her mother. The betrayal of a detachment still annoys him. His annoyance becomes her annoyance as she pushes that tramp out the window. Overwhelming kindness and sickening syrupy sweetness angers him. His anger becomes her anger as she schemes to cause Tohru Honda much pain and heartache.

It is only a matter of time before the Goddess fully succumbs and Naraku once again arises.


	12. Loss

**Title:** Loss  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Characters:** Kyou, Kagura  
**Theme:** Loss  
**Warnings:** Implied Character death  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and some other entities that are not me.

He stands before the grave marker completely motionless. He still doesn't believe it. It just can't be true. Why did this happen? He had done what he thought would protect her and this is the outcome. The sound of approaching footsteps catches his attention. He doesn't avert his attention from the marker.

"Kyou-kun?" Kagura says gently.

He remains silent. She sighs, placing freshly cut flowers on the grave. Slowly she turns toward Kyou.

"I'll be around if you ever need to talk," she softly offers. She hopes that he won't become withdrawn again. After all Tohru wouldn't have wanted that.


End file.
